Dying Madness
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Sometimes, things don't turn out the way you want them to. In this case, Soul is going to lose something he tried so hard to keep. When it's gone, he has nowhere to turn, but to a 'friend' that was once Maka's. Will he be able to cope? Sequel to Bloody Nightmare


**So, this is my sequel to Bloody Nightmare, and, for the record, bloody nightmare was basically Maka suffering from depression, and with Soul around Liz all the time, she felt alone. That's why she was cutting. Not because she couldn't confess her love to Soul like certain people think (*cough*inye*cough*). Anyways, here it is. The sequel most of you have been waiting for!**

* * *

"Momma! Look what Darius and I made you at school today!" ten year old Ayanna Evans rushed with her brother to their parents' bedroom. Maka Evans, age twenty-eight, looked up from her book as her children rushed in.

"What's that you got there?" she asked, pointing to the paper birds in her children's hands.

"Our teacher showed us how to make origami cranes for you during recess. Here!" both kids handed her the cranes and Maka took them, gently setting them on her nightstand.

"Thank you so much. I'll keep them right here. Now, go play. Daddy will be home soon to make dinner."

"Okay!" the twins responded simotaniousoly. They ran from the room to their shared bedroom, allowing Maka to get back to her book.

* * *

As Maka finished the next chapter in her book, she heard the front door of their house open. She heard her kids rush out of their room, shouting 'Daddy' at the top of their lungs.

"Shh! Not so loud, kids. If your mother is resting, we don't want to wake her." She heard Soul scolding the kids gently. His heavy footsteps came down the hall and into their shared bedroom. "hey, beautiful. How are you feeling today?" he asked, leaving down to kiss her forehead. "Do you still miss your long hair? I know I do."

"Yeah, but chemo does that to you. You lose your hair." Maka shrugged. "The doctor's appointment is tomorrow morning."

"I remember. Don't worry." Soul loosened his tie and took it off. "We'll drop the kids off and go."

"Okay, so what's for dinner?"

"Is pizza okay? I can order that. I really don't feel like cooking." he answered, sitting next to his wife. He took her hand gently and squeezed it.

"That's fine." she responded, leaning back against the headboard.

"Alright. I'll go order then." Soul stood and left the room to make the call.

Maka closed her eyes. For the past ten years, she'd been dealing with breast cancer. They'd gotten rid of it once, but it had come back less than a year later, and Maka was feeling worse as each day went by. There were some days where she felt she couldn't go on, and she'd cry. today was one of those days. She dropped her head as Soul walked back in, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maka, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her. He wrapped his arms around her thin body and held her.

"I don't think I'm going to live much longer, Soul. I can feel it. I'm going to die." she cried into his shoulder, her hands wrapping tightly around his neck.

"It's going to be okay, Maka. I promise. You'll be fine. Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?" he rubbed her back gently, sighing softly.

"I'm not ready to leave you." she whispered shakily, her lower lip trembling.

"And you won't. It's not your time, yet." Soul stroked her cheek with his index finger. "You're strong, Maka. I know you can beat cancer."

"And what if I can't, Soul? What if I've gotten too weak? I don't feel as if I can do this anymore." her shoulders were shaking now as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh. Calm down. It's okay. I'm going to be right here with you through everything no matter what happens. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere without you." he wiped her tears away. "now, put a smile on your pretty little face so that when dinner gets here you don't worry the kids."

"Okay." Maka sniffed and lifted her head, only to have a pair of soft lips against hers. she blushed lightly, but kissed back as the doorbell rang.

"Come on. Let's go eat."


End file.
